Pups and the anthro accident
Pups in this story age by human years. This story is a collab done by User:Sonicthefox19 and User:Takota95. Summary After a mission, Takota gets angry with Ryder and the people of Adventure Bay for not locking up those who need to be locked up in his eyes. He gets frustrated and works on a machine to make what he wants happen, but it backfires and effects him and the pups. While he is working on a way to reverse it, how are the pups and him coping, and is it permanet? We'll find out now. _______________________________________________________________ Characters Chase Rocky Ryder Marshall Zuma Rubble Skye Everest Sonic (Fursona) Günther (Chase's dad.) Mighty Takota Robby Miles Silver (Sonic the fox) ________________________________________________________________ Story It was a sunny Sunday morning in Adventure Bay. But it wasn't quiet. Chase Ryder, and Takota were persuing Mayor Huminger as he has swiped the Paw patroller. Takota was currently riding with Chase in his police truck. Chase: Can't believe we're missing church and Sunday school for this. Takota: I understand, this is very frustrating! He has done this before! Why was he not charged! Also how can a mayor do the things he does and still be in his position of office! Chase: I ask myself that question everytime. Let's focus on the mission then. The sooner we can get it done, the better. Ryder: Right. Now, how do we get them to come down? We can follow them no problem, but getting them down is the hard part. Taktoa thinks then comes up with an idea. He shoots a grapping hook at the Paw Patroler. He then retracts the grapple and lands on the roof of the rig. He heads and gains access to a roof panel and drops a sleep gas grenade. He puts on a gas mask and drops down. The Mayor's kittens were enjoying a peaceful sleep. Takota brings the Paw Patroller to a safe stop. When it stops and the doors opens Mayor Humdinger runs out with Takota running after him growling. Ryder: Takota! Knock it off! Chase catches Humdinger with his net. Takota stopped and glared at Ryder. Takota: Will you put him in jail for this? Ryder: No. He hasn't harmed anyone for us to be able to do anything. If anything, he will learn with failure after failure of trying to get what he wants. Humdinger: As if! Takota growls at Humdinger. Ryder: Takota! Stop! He's caught and it's over. Stop growling at him! Chase just watched silently. Takota and Ryder have been having arguments for the past few days. He hoped it never grew very bad... but sadly... it's fixing to get bad. Takota: Ryder, this is serious, this is the second or third time he has done this. He was endangering other peoples lives, and just to watc ha TV Show! WE cannot let this stand! Ryder: Takota, calm down now! We've been over this and over. Despite the fact on how bad he is, we can't lock him up for something this minor. He may have endangerered others, but at least he knew how to fly, so that will be enough to help him this go round. But we can't put him in jail, no matter how much he deserves it. It's not how this town works! Chase: And now Takota is gonna go crazy... {Chase uttered with concern. Takota didn't know this, but Chase was fully aware of Takota's secret of where he's from. He won't tell anyone, but he knows how Takota feels about people, and it makes him concerned for both His and Ryder's safety.} Takota: Ryder, he will do this again, and again! We are to protect people! If we let this stand it will happne again and someone will get hurt!!! No please, let me do my job and lock him up now, got it human! Ryder glared at Takota. Ryder: No Takota. I won't dicuss this anymore. Chase: Please don't fight Takota. Please just let it go. {He said walking in front of Takota and looked at him with pleading eyes.} Takota: Ok, Chase, (Takota walks of into the forest and he is later seen at the lookout.) He was grumbling up a storm messing with a strange machine. Chase was watching him secretly. But then his claws scarpped the thing he was hiding behind. Takota hears and jumps up hiding his device. Takota: Who, is there? Chase: Oh great... Takota: Chase? How long have you been there? Chase: Since... we got back... I'm worried about you. And Ryder... you two have been fighting a lot lately. Takota sighed. Takota: You sure do care for Ryder huh? Chase nodded. Chase: he's... like a father to me. Even though we aren't exactly... {He looked at himself.} simular. {He looked back at Takota.} But he raised me since I was a little puppy. I can't bear the thought of him being hurt... or worse. And your a great friend. I can't bear the idea of something happening to either of you. Takota sighed again. Takota: (He's such a kind pup, even though he tries to hide it.) {He thought.} I'm fine Chase. Don't worry. I'm sure Ryder is just fine too. Chase: I just hope you can both stop fighting... it... gets worse each day. Takota: I'm sure we'll settle our differences before then. {He said looking at his machine that was covered up and then turned back to Chase.} Chase: I hope so... Takota: So what did you see while I've been down here? Chase: Uhhh Nothing! Takota: (Smirks) You are lying! Chase: What? N-No... Takota: Why are you lying? Chase: sigh Katie did tell me I was bad at lying. I did see some things... but it's not exactly important to me and I don't know what you didn't want me to see... mostly. (I certainly won't mention how I know about his major secret...) {He thought.} So more or less, I know you've been busy down here on something, but as far as I'm concerned, its none of my business. TAkota: ITs, ok but how Ryder acts is not right. He still does not have a right state of mind for being a little kid! Chase: What do you mean? Takota grumbled. Takota: Look, don't worry. We'll settle things very soon. Just go play with the others and please stop spying on me. I'm fine. {He said giving him a smile.} Chase sighed and nodded. He then left the basement with his tail dropped with worry. Takota: Now, maybe I can get some work done! Once I get this device ready I will show him what I mean! He continued working on the machine and soon, he was finished an hour later. Takota: Finally. Chase: HEy Takota we got antoher Mission! Quick Ryder needs us! Takota grumbled. Takota: Coming. He left, but seconds later, Marshall came downstairs. But he wasn't walking.} Marshall: Ow ow ow ow! {He shouted as he fell down the stairs and flew into Takota's machine.} Bam! Marshall: Ow.. The machine began vibrating. Marshall: Uh oh... Takota: Oh Boy! TAktoa picks it up but it starts overloading and beaping. Soon the others hear what is going on and head down to see what is happening. Chase: Takota?! Silver: What's goin on dude!? Rubble: What's that noise? Ryder: That sounds like... oh no! Everyone get down! Sonic and Rocky: Don't have to tell me twice! {They said ducking.} Mighty ducked at the same time. Takota: Oh great... The machine made a louder noise as Ryder ducked and then- THe machine explodes and sent a Purple wave of energy out that hits everyone except Ryder who took cover. THey all runs out of the basement but something felt very strange. Chase: I feel funny. His legs shook and then he fell out cold. The others soon followed. Ryder ran up. Ryder: Pups? Takota? Is everyone- Oh no! They all are out! {He said checking them. Ryder: Phew, they all seem okay. Just asleep for some reason. I guess this mission will have to wait. Its not that big of an emergency anyway. I better tend to the pups for now. Ryder did so and when he was certain everyone was all comfortable and safe in their puphouse, he ran off to do the mission sololy. He couldn't handle having a mission be ignored. Ryder: Please get better soon pups. I'll be back soon. Takota wakes up and shortly after Ryder leaves and stumbles itno the Woods. Chase wakes up soon after and rubbed his head with his paw, without realizing how easy it was for him to do thst. Chase: I'm in my puphouse... how'd I get here? Why is it so tight in here? {He asked feeling uncomfortable and then went outside the puphouse looking around.} Man I feel funny. What happened? He didn't see takota enter the woods however. Soon he sees a human enter the Lookout and he thinks it is an Intruder. Chase: Hey you! He tries to walk inside, but trips and falls. Chase: Ow! Why did I trip? {He picked himself up and then saw something weird } Huh? M-My paw! {He lifted his paw up to his face and saw that it was still a furry paw, but he now had a thumb and fingers!} My paw... looks like a hand! What's going on!? Takota: YOu will be ok Chase. Chase looks around. Chase: Takota?! Where are you?! Takota: I'm here. {He said as chase heard footsteps near the lookout entrance.} Chase turned toward the entrance and was shocked. Chase: T-Takota? Y-Your a- Takota: Yep, I am a Human! Which i think is so gross, I swear I would never become one again! My machine seemed to have made you uprightish. Chase: I can't stand up. Takota: Then I guess you can use a hand. He helps chase a little bit, showing that he has to stand on his back legs and that his front legs are like arms now. Chase: This is really weird. Takota: How do you think I feel? Chase: Good point... Is there a way to reverse this? Takota looks at his busted device. Taktoa: Proabally, I am not sure. Chase: So there is a chance we'll end up stuck like this? Takota: I'm sure we can find a way to fix it. I just need time. This was not what was supposed to happen. Chase: What was suppossed to happen? Takota: A Mind warp where Ryder sees what I mean! Marshal: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!! What.....What happned, I feel so weird!!! Chase and takota looked towards Marshall's puphouse and saw Marshall as an anthro too. Chase: Marshall too!? Takota: Everyone I belive, Marshal: I can walk but why are my front legs up and what! Chase: M-Marshall! Calm fown! Marshall looked at chase. Marshall: Chase? You too?! Chase: Yeah. Takota has also turned human. Marshall: What happened to us? Takota: My machine did something... unexpected. Marshal: W.....What is it! Takota: I am not sure, but I can fix it. Now where can I get some parts, oh yeah the Engine form the Paw Patrol and some Plutonium! soon as Ryder gets backlater on he sees the Paw Patroller in pieces the pups no where to be seen. Ryder: Pups? Where are you? Chase: Ryder... overhere. Chase was hiding behind a tree near the paw patroller. Ryder: Chase? Chase: Yes... but I have to warn you before I come out... I look different. Ryder: What do you mean? Chase: Well... Chase walks out from hpbehind the tree, showing thst he was anthro. Chase: Hey... Ryder,: Chase? Wh-What happened to you? Chase: Well.... Takota: He and they others got zapped by my device but I will fix it, until then they are walking like humans. Ryder: Takota? Is that you? Takota: Yes. Ryder: Uh wow... uh Chase... Are you feeling alright? Chase: I believe so. It feels a bit normal somewhat... which is weird. Ryder: Takota... what would happen if you can't get it fixed? Will they be stuck like that... and will you still be stuck as a human? I'm very worried about you all. Takota: Calm down, it is under control, I am working on fixing it and y device. Ryder: Okay... I trust you. Takota: Cool, now hold stil! Ryder: Hold still? Why? Takota: For this. Takota lifts up a device and zap Ryder with it. Ryder: Gah! What the hay?! Chase:Ah! Ryder! Soon Ryder falls onto the ground. Chase: Takota!? What was that for?! {He asked kneeling down by Ryder with a lot of effort and began checking on him.} Takota: Sorry Chase, but I figure it would probably be easier on Ryder if he had simular problems. Chase froze. Chase: You don't mean... Takota: HE will be a pup in a few moments, this cannot reverse you but Ryder bein a pups will help in my ability to reverser this. Chase: Freaky and scary at the same time. Please hurry then Takota. I dont want to be stuck as an anthro dog. Or you to be stuck as a human. Or Ryder to be stuck as a dog. This is too much. {He said rubbing his head with his paw/hand as his thoughts raced.} Takota could read minds to some extent he suddenly noticed that chase knew about his history of before he joined Ryder and the pups. He even knew he lived on trussia before coming here. He was a bit surprised. But was more concerned over the problem at hand. Takota: Its, ok we I have the Engine from the PAw PAtroler, and all the parts I need. Ryder needs to be a pup to balance and counter act these effects. Since I am human, he will become human while I revert to be a pup and will the over balance and the counter balance equals to the equality we will use to change back. Get it? Chase: Sort've, but I think I got most of it. Takota nodded. Takota: now, I'll go get to work. Keep watch on Ryder. He may not react too kindly to the sudden change of perspective. Chase: Okay. Takota walked off as Chase stood up with with little to no balance. Chase: Man... how does Ryder... and Takota... do this? {The anthro German Shepherd asked as He looked down at Ryder.} Now how Am I gonna get Ryder inside? I'm not exactly strong enough to bring him inside on my own. Maybe I should wait until he fully turns into a pup? No... oh man... what do i do? This is all too much... {He said as he started to pace around.} He kept tugging his collar as it was a bit tighter on his bigger neck, but then stopped looking at his hand/paw with a curious look. {When he turned anthro, his body grew bigger as well to match the size of most human children that are seven years old.} Chase: This... might not so be bad. I have always wondered what it be like if I had hands... and this works. {He said wiggling his fingers.} At least I didn't just change species entirely like Takota... he must not be doing so well. {He thought outloud.} {Funny how he forgot about how small the collar was huh?} Back with Takota. He was already in Ryder's basement. Takota(Sighs) I hope I can fix this mess! I just wanted to do one simple thing! He started to get to work and while he was working, he was in thought. Takota: How long has Chase known? How do I deal with it? He's keeping it a secret like he should... Sigh I can't confront him about... at least not now. He continued to work and soon realized something. Takota: Hold on. I had another setting on that device... what was it. It hit him. Takota: Oh no! If i dont hurry, the change will be permanet! Oh... why did things go so wrong?! Back with Chase. Chase: Ugh this is so stressful!!! Ryder suddenly started to wake up. Ryder: Oooo... Chase: gasp Ryder!? Ryder looked at Chase. Ryder: Chase? Your sstill anthro... whatwhat happened? Chase: Um... Ryder, please dont freak out... but- Ryder: What? Chase: Look... at the mirror beside you. Ryder: Aww!!!! I have Paws, and a tail!!! Ahhhhh!!!!! Chase cringed. Chase: I knew it would be a bit of a shock... hehe. Ryder looked at the anthro Chase. Ryder: How did this happen?! Chase: Takota... did something to you. Ryder: Gasp Why!? Chase: Please don't get mad at him! He said he did it help you! Takota: This was my original plan, to make you see what I see. I hate being human, and sworn never to go back! Now please let me proceed. Ryder: This is so weird... Chase: I know... Takota... what are the odds you reversing this... also... you dont have to rush to turn me four legged again... i really dont mind the anthro thing. But im worried about you and ryder. Takota: I will change him back, in a bit. Chase: You will? Takota: Yes... once he learns something. Ryder: Learn what? Takota: My perspective on Humans. You and everyone in Adventure Bay are so nice but, I... I just have something. an issue with Humans! Ryder: I can understand how some humans can be cruel and unjust, but not every human is like that. Dogs are victim to this too. Chase: He does have a point. Takota: Sigh I suppose. But I believe you could learn something as a dog Ryder, so just try accept it for now. Ryder: ... Okay Takota... I trust you on this... just please don't let our past fights effect how you treat me please. Takota: I'll try. He continued to work on his thing. Chase: I just now thought about this, what would the others say if they saw you, me, and themselves as anthros Ryder?! (Even though we already know Marshall's reaction...) {He thought.} Takota: (Sighs) Um, I need to go lie down for a bit, (Colapses suddenly) Chase: Takota! Chase ran up to him checking him. Ryder: Looks like he passed out. Chase: Yeah, can you help me get him on the beanbags over there? I can's exactly lift a human alone... even with arms. Ryder: Sure. Ryder stood up and was a little wobbily as his new tail was a bit out of control, and difficult to use to control his balance. Ryder: Let's get going. Chase: Okay... and then I'll teach you how to control that tail. {He said as him and Ryder grunted, trying to lift up the human Takota.} ????: Takota! Chase and Ryder: Huh? They place Takota on the beanbags and looked around. Chase: What was that? Who's there!? ????: Get wawy from my friend! As they look arounf they don't see anything or anyone. Chase: I-Im scared Ryder... Ryder: Its okay chase. He looked around. Ryder: We are not hurting takota. He just passed out! Please believe me. {Ryder said as he lost control of his tail again.} Growl Not again! Freezer: Ok, and what happned? Ryder and Chase explained what happened to the best of their ability. Freezer: Really? Ryder: Yeah. Freezer: Hmm, this is something strange. We should mobilize work to help fix you, but Takota needs help. Chase: What's wrong with him? Do you know? Ryder: We're more worried about him than us. Freezer: He is stabel, his reactiosn to the human blood and dna are effecting him! MEanwhile Ryder chabges back, do to a lack of energy from the machine. Ryder: What, What happned? Chase: This is getting crazy. First takota passes out, then Ryder changes back... and one more thing, why does it feel like ive been anthro my whole life? I cant even remember what it was like on four legs! Ryder: We have to fix this now!' '''Any ideas? Freezer: Yes... but... it might already be too late to help him. {He aid looking st chase.} Ryder: What? Why? Chase: Probably because I feel like I've been anthro ever since I was little. Its like I never was a pup four legs to begin with. Freezer: Strange? Where did you originate? Chase: You mean where I was born? Well obviously here in America. Ryder said I was born here. Right Ryder? Freezer looks at Ryder with a look like he is hiding something. Ryder: Why are you looking at me like that? I have nothing to hide. Chase looked at them both and tapped Ryder on the shoulder with his hand/paw. Chase: Ryder... you do have something to hide.... I know that face a mile away. Ryder sighed and sat down looking at Chase. Hard to believe a pup he knew for years as a four is now an anthro dog. He still is having trouble wrapping his head around it. Chase: Ryder... what aren't you telling me? You acted weird when I said that you said I was born here... in America... on Earth... r-right? Takota wakes up Takota: It would not be the first time!!!! Chase: Takota! Your awake. Takota: yes I amn. I see Ryder is human again. Ryder: Yeah. So uh... yeah... you were not exactly born in America Chase. Chase: I wasn't?! Ryder shook his head. Ryder: Not even close. Tkaota: (Chuckles) Humans! Chase: B-But... where was I born? Ryder: That... I don't entirly know. Chase looked down and sighed as he sat on a chair like a human would. Chase: First I turn anthro, and then I find out something that I was never told about. What a day this is turning out to be. Ryder sighed. Ryder: I never meant to not tell you Chase. It never came up mostly... Takota: Well, I'm close to figuring out how to reverse this Chase. At least for me. It shouldn't be that difficult to adjust it for you. {He studied Chase up and down.} That is... if you want to be a four legged dog again. Chuckle Chase: Huh? What do you mean by that? {He asked looking up at Takota.} Takota: Wel!, you could go bac to walking on 4 legs or you could stay like this. I mean you can be independent right? Wait, does Adventure bay have a Pup Pound? Ryder: Pup pounds are banned in this half of the country. Why? Chase: Me? Being independant? Like a human? I know I'm an anthro dog now, but that don't make me human. Takota: Banned only in this part of the country? I do have work to do! Ryder: Takota, please focus. You can worry about... whatever your worrying about... later. Chase: How could '''I' be independant? Ryder: And can you tell your friend Freezer to stop breathing down my neck? {He asked as he glanced behind himself and saw Freezer behind him.} It's really freaking me out. Freezer: Heart rate, up, though not that ofa Pup. Takota: Freezer take a brakem you look hungry. Freezer nods and goes inside the lookout for some food. Takota: Now where were we? Ryder: Chase being independant. Chase: Which I can't. I've never been independant before. Ryder: It was just a suggestion. You being anthro gives you more freedom. Takota: No I mean self aware! Ryder: Self aware? But he's already like that... and you know that. Chase: What do you mean by self aware? Takota: Um... well... Chase arched an eyebrow. Takota then bent down and whispered in Chase's ear. Takota: Come with me, we need to have a talk... without Ryder. Chase frowned, but nodded. Chase: be right back Ryder. {He said with a twitch of his tail as he followed Takota.} They went into the Lookout basement and closed the door. Takota: Chase, I am at a Cross roads! Chase: Cross roads? What do you mean? {He asked as Takota placed his now human hands on Chase's shoulders.} Is something wrong? Takota: Well... it's complicated. Chase: Complicated how? Takota: Hm... well. Chase: Your not making it more complicated than it needs to be I hope. You've done that a lot since I've met you. Takota: Well, I love to help! But, it is with wel, humans............ W.I.P. Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic The Fox Category:Stories by Sonic the fox Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:Christian references Category:Fantasy Stories Category:Anthro Category:Nonanthro Category:Semi-Anthro